One Bite at a Time
by Imadra Blue
Summary: Hibari Kyōya discovers that his ten-years-older self has a rather unusual relationship with the ten-years-older Rokudō Mukuro. Slash.


**Pairing:** Hibari/TYL!Mukuro (1869)  
**Disclaimer:** _Katekyō Hitman Reborn!_ and all its characters are property of Amano Akira. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** Follows canon up to Ch. 255. This is my first KHR fic. It's a little test piece that allows me to prepare for two other stories I need to write, so I can try to get into a KHR headspace. Concrit is, as always, more than welcome, especially on characterization.

-------

Dino and Rokudō Mukuro arrived at the hideout in the early morning, both looking as if Byakuran had used them as unfortunately-placed speedbumps on a super-powered highway. As soon as Yuni's men—two herbivores and one vaguely interesting-looking blond—carried them in, Bianchi and Chrome immediately set to work. Neither Dino nor Rokudō were in any condition to describe how they managed to hold off Byakuran long enough for everyone to escape. Kyōya would not forget that insult, either, especially since he had only left because the shark had dragged him into the transport—he made a mental note to find where the shark and Yamamoto Takeshi trained at, so he could bite them both to death for that insult. That could wait, however—Kyōya had bigger prey to gnaw on.

Kyōya waited three days at Sawada's hideout for Rokudō to regain consciousness. It was no fun biting prey that did not fight back. To pass the time, he chased the countless herbivores that roamed the hideout until he grew bored or they passed out—whichever came first. The more they acted like they wanted him to leave, the more he enjoyed his stay. He would not leave until he defeated Rokudō, in any case. Otherwise, he would not waste his time eating three helpings of curry.

"Rokudō's awake now," Bianchi announced as she walked into the kitchen. "Chrome was finally able to sleep after he spoke to her." Kyōya glared at her, and she only stared back with a bored expression. She was stronger than the other females, that was for certain, and her long hair would look beautiful twisted around Kyōya's hand. Kyōya considered dragging her off to a room to see if he could make her look interested, but he knew better than to take the baby's things. He would have to look elsewhere for the right person to handle him.

As Kyōya walked out, he made sure to knock over his chair and demand the rest of his food be thrown in the trash where it belonged. He couldn't let the females think he liked their cooking—then they would think he liked them, and nothing good could come out of people thinking he liked them.

Kyōya marched into Rokudō's room and let his tonfas drop into his hand. Rokudō sat up without wincing, despite being covered in bruises and bandages. Kyōya took a moment to size up his now older opponent. The long hair and graceful limbs lent Rokudō an air of elegance that he had not possessed ten years before. When the splay of Rokudō's pale hand on the sheets started to distract him from his purpose, Kyōya ended his study.

"You." Kyōya pointed a tonfa at Rokudō. "I'm going to bite you to death."

Rokudō smiled. "Oh? Kufufu, I forgot how adorable you were at this age."

Kyōya decided he didn't like being called adorable. Adorable was a term one used for herbivores like Sawada and his noisy groupies. It was not a term one had any business using on a man like him. "Do not think I'll go easy on you because you are injured." He leapt forward to strike Rokudō, realizing too late that he was attacking an illusion. Rokudō faded like smoke as his tonfa passed through air. Kyōya's eyes narrowed; he needed to concentrate better to make sure he could perceive what was real and what wasn't.

"Kufufufu! That would have hurt. Lucky for me, I've been warned about your age regression. Such a pity. You've forgotten everything."

Kyōya spun around to find Rokudō sitting in a chair. He glared. "Your illusions won't protect you for long. I haven't forgotten what you've done." He kept alert for any sign of illusion, trying to remember what Dino taught him about countering illusions with keen senses. He detected only reality this time, and he moved forward, but the strange, smoky look on Rokudō's face gave him pause. He could not recall ever being looked at like that before, and it occurred to him that was a damn shame, because that look made his pulse race in a way that even fighting did not.

"So you haven't forgotten what I've done? But what about what you've done, Hibari-kun?" Rokudō leaned forward, his gaze even more intense and his smile maddening. "To me. All night long. On multiple occasions." He licked his lips.

Kyōya stared. This was wrong on so many levels. He should not be paused, mid-strike, just because his prey was _looking_ at him. He should not be hypnotized by the flash of tongue on lips. He should not be thinking that the man who had delivered the biggest insult of his life was also one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. And his pants should definitely not feel this tight around said man.

"Oh, that's precious." Rokudō stood. "It works every time, no matter how old you are, it seems. You try to bite me to death, but it always ends the same way. I suppose you can't help yourself."

"Liar." Kyōya leapt at Rokudō again, wanting to smash in Rokudō's face, but the desire transformed the moment he saw a flash of white skin from Rokudō's bared shoulder. Suddenly, he wanted run his lips over it as badly as he wanted to kill Rokudō. Torn by two desires, he settled for pressing his tonfa against Rokudō's throat and biting his shoulder. When the coppery taste of blood hit his tongue, he lifted his face, but Rokudō showed no signs of pain.

"Kufufufu, why lie when the truth is ever so much more fun?" Rokudō turned his face to brush his lips against Kyōya's. The sudden softness made Kyōya shudder. His pants felt tighter than ever, and his temperature ran hot. An urge to grind his hips against Rokudō's possessed him, but he staved it off. This was his _prey_. The man who had used illusions to defeat him, rather than fight him fairly. He could not forget that, no matter how fuckable Rokudō looked with Kyōya's red bitemark on his smooth shoulder.

"Just one bite at a time, Hibari-kun," Rokudō whispered, his hand snaking between Kyōya's legs to cup his erection. He squeezed tight enough to give the pleasure a spike of pain. "You know I like it when you take your revenge slowly."

Kyōya studied Rokudō's face, but he saw no numbers in his right eye. He could not dismiss the possibility that this was some trick, an illusion meant to seduce him so that Rokudō could kill him, but his senses told him he gripped flesh and blood, not mist. The hand feeling his cock through his pants did not feel like an illusion, and the insane desire to fuck the smug smile off Rokudō's face did not feel like an illusion.

"I like the confusion and irritation. That's especially adorable."

Kyōya slammed a tonfa into Rokudō's stomach. "Stop calling me adorable."

Rokudō exhaled, smiling as if Kyōya had just stroked his cock, not hit him. "You should turn into a teenager more often. It's ever so much more exciting when you still don't know whether to kill me or fuck me." He grinned and squeezed Kyōya's cock again. "Which is it going to be, I wonder?"

There was no fear in Rokudō as he stared at Kyōya, only desire. Most prey were terrified of Kyōya, and certainly none acted so wantonly. Thrills shot up and down Kyōya's spine, and his cock ached. He wanted to fuck Rokudō right now, and he always got what he wanted.

Kyōya tossed Rokudō back onto the bed. "I can kill you any time I wish. Until then, I'll fuck you any time I wish."

Rokudō rolled onto his back and gave Kyōya that same intoxicating look. "That's always your answer. It's what makes you so much fun, Hibari Kyōya."

"Don't push your luck. I'll bite you to death, eventually, when I'm bored with you," Kyōya said. He straddled Rokudō's hips, intent on fucking Rokudō until he wanted to kill him again. So long as he got his way, it would all even out in the end.

"Kufufu. I'll have to be especially entertaining, then."


End file.
